Carmilla-Stress Baking
by GingershotaTed
Summary: Carmilla's not stress baking, that's just the title. That'd be hilarious though. This is from the OTP prompt: You're baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I'm angry but also really hungry. LaFerry and Hollstein


**This is purely fluff. I guess it's kinda set like in season 1 but I really don't know what time I was going for when I wrote it. Carm might seem kinda soft/ not broody in this cuz I couldn't really write her broody to make this work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla series**

* * *

I'm woken up in the middle of the night to the smell of baked confections. Who the hell is baking at this time of night? I look over to Laura to see if she's awake thinking the same thing. I mean, the communal kitchen's far away but she's amazing when it comes to food. I may be the vampire but when cookies are involved, she has me beat. She's not. She's knocked out cold, which kinda surprises me. I quietly groan as I get up from my bed, leaving the cupcake's yellow pillow there for when I get back. I decide that if no one else will then someone oughtta go down and berate the idiot who's up baking this time of night. I'm surprised that one half of the ginger twins isn't flipping out about how everyone should be in their dorms sleeping.

As I head down to the communal kitchen, the smell grows stronger and my stomach grumbles. That's when I realize that I'm actually starving. Once I get closer I see tons of trays covering pretty much every surface possible. I snag a cookie off of one of the trays. It's not much but it'll be enough to tide me over until I go back to my dorm room.

I hear someone bumbling around and mumbling and suddenly remember why I came down here. I set the half eaten cookie down and put on my best intimidating face.

Right as I'm about to confront them, I come face to face with the culprit when I turn the corner.

"Perry?" I'm surprised, and clearly she is too.

She mumbles an apology before walking hurriedly around me to set a fresh tray of baked goods down and walks past me again. How the hell does she have enough ingredients to make all of this? I watch her busy herself for a while, getting ready to make another batch of whatever before I decide to intervene and stop her. I grab her by the elbow before she can continue and she freezes for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her. Normally I wouldn't care, but after being stuck with the ginger squad for so long they being to seem less annoying, Ungh I must be going soft.

She finally looks at my face and something in her breaks as she slightly shakes her head no. It was subtle but I caught it.

"What's wrong?" I figure we might as well get this situation sorted out, it would just irk me if I went back up to bed knowing she was down here doing thing this for whatever reason. Eugh. I really am going soft.

"I-It's n-nothing. Really. I'm sorry to bother you, I'm fine. You- you can just go back to bed." She responds finally. I'm not taking that as an answer. She's acting more freaked out and paranoid than usual.

I give her a look that normally makes people talk and she concedes.

"I-I-I'm just…..nervous" She sighs.

Now that we're getting somewhere she's got me curious. "Nervous about what?"

She looks hesitant to tell me. I look over at the clock, it's 4:00. I look back to Perry as she answers.

"I-well-I…..Sus-LaFontaine and I….we're going to visit my parents. And, well….I-I'm worried about her-I mean them. I'm worried about how my parents are going to react. We've known each other since we were five and my parents are very strict and old fashioned."

I chuckle internally at the irony of this. I'm 300 years old and am usually as old-fashioned as they come but I'm more accepting of science ginger's pronouns than most.

"So what, you're worried that your parents will do something or that they will?" I ask her.

I get her to sit down in one of the chairs as we talk.

"My parents, I guess. I'm afraid they'll say something and it'll damage our friendship more than I already have." She looks down at her hands in her lap.

I shrug to her. "Well, if they're your friend then they should understand that your parents aren't you. Unless you think you'd end up siding with your parents."

….

"You aren't thinking that you'd side with your parents are you?" I question her, and she bites her lip before responding.

"I mean….they're my parents….and I love them. But-but I also love LaF. They-they're my best friend and I'm just so confused."

I lean back in my chair and ponder for a moment. "I can't tell you what to say or who to side with, but I do know something about choosing between parents or partners, and there's always the fear that the partner won't last and therefore isn't worth it, but parents in day in age are different and if they really care about you if you side with LaFontaine then they would always take you back if it ends. You said you've been friends since you were five and you really care about each other, you know each other really well. So when the time comes-if the time comes, you'll know who to stand with."

She looks up at me, nodding as a thank you. She looks like she's about to say something else until there's a small clamour. Suddenly LaF and Laura appear in the doorway, the ginger looking positively frazzled, gripping Laura's hand in their own, dragging the half-awake girl with them.

"You were gone," they say in between heavy breaths. "I thought something happened to you."

Perry stands up to go comfort them as Laura makes her way over to me.

"I-I woke up and you weren't there and I started to panic, I thought maybe you were with Laura for some reason so I checked with her but she was still asleep and Carm was gone. I-I thought something happened to you, something I could've protected you from."

"Nonono, sweetie," Perry whispers to them as she rests her hand on LaF's cheek. "I'm fine, I'm fine….I….I was just being paranoid. I'm okay."

"Paranoid about what, Per?"

"I- about my parents. I'm scared that they won't accept you and…..and I really won't them to, because I care about you…..I love you, LaFontaine…"

They take her hands and look at her in awe. "Per…You called me LaFontaine….I love you too."

While they were having that intimate moment I look over to Laura who is already staring at me giving me a knowing look.

"So, is that what you were doing down here?" She asks me, I roll my eyes at her and look at the tons of trays Perry has set out. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I tell her

She chuckles a little. "You actually care for them, don't you? You were down here helping Perry calm down."

I scoff sarcastically. "No. I came down here for the cookies, lord knows you already ate the whole box in our room." I say as I reach over and grab a chocolate chip cookie to give to her.

She takes a bite from it but gives me a look. I give a resigned sigh.

"Fine. When I came down here and saw who it was, I guess I felt like I couldn't really just leave her." She touches her hand right over where a beating heart would be.

"Aw~ you have a heart." She says teasingly. I snag a bite from the cookie in her hand and she looks at me with a dramatic insulted face as I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her from her chair on to my lap. She pulls me into a kiss

* * *

 **So that was that. Again sorry, Carm seems kinda not broody, this one-shot was kinda lame. Also LaFerry forever. The next chapter of A Most Peculiar Girl will be up tomorrow.**

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


End file.
